Good Girls Gone Bad
by RebelRocker15
Summary: A rebellious Zelda is forced to move away from everything she knows. Everything seems like hell until someone catches her eye, a goody-two-shoes. She tries to keep her bad girl reputation, but this boy is starting to make her have a change of heart Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend oF Zelda, if I did, Zelda would kick Ganondork's ass, instead of being a damsel in distress
1. Chapter 1

The rain was smacking against the window, making 16 year old Zelda Harkinian's day even gloomier. She just found out that her father, the mayor of Castle Town, was sending her away to live with her Aunt Impa on the outskirts of Ordon village. Her father told her it was so she could get out of the city, but Zelda knew that he just wanted her out of the house because he couldn't handle her anymore. She didn't want to go outside the city limits, she knew what they thought she about her, the picture-perfect, goody-two-shoes daughter of the mayor. "What a bunch of stereotypes." She thought to herself. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors. Zelda was made out to be a good girl, but she did everything in her power to break out of that image. She wasn't a good girl, so why did everyone think she was?

She was thrown out of her thoughts and back into reality when she heard the sudden banging on her bedroom door. "Zelda, let me in." came a voice from outside the door. " Sheik." Zelda thought to herself. Sheik was her twin brother, they didn't get along most of the time, but they would do anything for each other. Sheik was her best friend, her partner in crime….. The pounding continued on the door, "And a major pain in my ass." Zelda thought to herself while smirking. "Zel, if you don't open this door, I'm going to kick it in!" he yelled. "He isn't that crazy, is he?" Zelda asked herself, but this was Sheik, he would the most unexpected things. He started counting down, "Yep, he's that crazy". When he got to three, Zelda leapt off the bed and threw the door open with violent force, yelling, "What do you want, Sheik!", giving him her best death glare. "We need to get ready to leave, the cars waiting for us out front." Zelda just sat on her royal purple duvet comforter with her arms crossed, "I'm not going!" she scowled. Sheik grimaced at Zelda, who clearly wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He could pounce on her and tickle her, but he was pretty sure she had a knife under her pillow. He learned that one the hard way. Last year, he snuck into Zelda' room one night with a sharpie in tow, and quickly got to work drawing some rather crude things on her face. His plan was almost a success, until he tripped and fell, waking Zelda out of a cold, dead sleep. He ended up with a 6 inch knife buried in his shoulder. He knew Zelda was a bit on the scary side and was quite unpredictable, but he still couldn't believe his darling sister had stabbed him! He learned his lesson after that, never daring to prank her again, even if it meant ruining his reputation. No reputation was worth being brutally murdered by your sister. No, not again, he wasn't risking his life this time. He quickly thought up a plan, and then dashed across her room and reached into her open backpack, grabbing out an old leather diary. He waved it in the air, teasing Zelda, and took off running downstairs, Zelda hot on his heels. He stopped running when he reached the kitchen, holding the diary in the air, making Zelda jump to reach it. Even though they were twins, when it came to height, Sheik had a good foot on Zelda, always calling her 'His Little Shortie'. Zelda quickly got tired of his games and nailed Sheik in the stomach, he doubled over and fell to the ground, gasping for air, and dropped the diary. Zelda grabbed it off the floor and stuck her tongue out at her ailing brother. She turned to walk back to her room and continue sulking, only to find her path blocked. Her father, stood in front of her with a grimace upon his face. He did not seem pleased. "Zelda Harkinian, enough of these games, go and get ready." His voice boomed. Zelda finally gave in and retreated upstairs to get ready, when she got to her room, she couldn't help but snivel a tear, her whole life was being uprooted. She hadn't thought she had screwed up that badly, her and Sheik had been pranksters for as long as she could remember, but apparently he had had enough and was now sending them away. She felt completely abandoned, she hadn't felt this way since their mother passed away when she and Sheik were both 10. Zelda decided then that if her father thought that her behavior now was rebellious, she would show him rebellious. She reached into the drawers of her chestnut wardrobe and threw on a black crop-top with fishnet sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and black fingerless gloves. She threw on her black, lace-up combat boots and wandered into the bathroom, putting on dark eyeliner and put in a temporary purple streak in her blond hair that reached her shoulders. She threw a black hoodie on, leaving the front unzipped. She grabbed her mp3 player off the nightstand , plugging the headphones into her ears, and slung her backpack over her shoulder, turning around to take in her room one last time. Her posters of Fall Out Boy and AC/DC littered her grey walls, her forest green shaggy rug that laid underneath the bed, sat in the center of the room, onto the cold, wood floors. Her chestnut wardrobe and matching night stand and desk, her flat screen TV and Wii. She shed a single tear as she wandered out of the room and shut off the lights behind her. Her father was making her leave behind everything she knew, how selfish could he be?! What father in their right minds would abandon his children because they caused chaos! Zelda swiftly came down the stairs into kitchen and grabbed up her little sister, Tetra's, suitcase and walked out the main doors. She squinted in the sudden light and slowly made her way to the shuttle car, squeezing in next to Sheik and Tetra. "Yeah, we are going on a vacation to Aunt Impa's!" 8 year old Tetra yelled excitedly. Zelda just sat their sulking, thinking, "Poor kid, doesn't know we're not coming back." The car ride was a good six hours, and Sheik and Tetra wouldn't shut up, from them playing Punch Buggy to I Spy to the License Plate Game. Luckily, Zelda had her headphones and delightfully turned on Avril Lavigne and subtlely began to rock out to the music. Dusk began to fall and Zelda began to nod off, when suddenly she was awoken to Tetra screaming over her headphones, "Welcome to Ordon Village!" Zelda just scoffed, thinking, "More like 'Welcome to Hell'."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I am so glad that you guys like my story so much!

Thank you everyone for your support!

Now here we go with Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, Link would be the damsel in distress while Zelda kicks ass. Just saying!:)

Zelda didn't even bother to look up from playing around on her silver mp3 player as they pulled into the driveway of Aunt Impa's ranch. She was slowly bobbing her head to 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC, totally deaf to the world around her. She awoke from her daydream when an elbow collided with her side.

"What the hell, Sheik!" she shrieked, glaring at Sheik out of the corner of her eye while clutching her throbbing ribcage. Sheik just sat there and chuckled to himself as he flicked her in the nose. "If that finger comes within three inches of my face again, I will bite your hand off!" was the only reply he received. He pulled the crimson headphones over her head, messing up her hair, and leaned in next to her as if to whisper in her ear, then shouted loudly, "We're here!" before jumping out of the car.

Zelda unbuckled her seatbelt and bolted out of the car, hot on Sheik's heels. Even though Sheik had been on the track team at school last year, Zelda was much faster. It wasn't long before she caught up with Sheik, and launched herself at him, taking them both down to the dirt patch below. She rolling around in the dirt, wrestling with her brother, and looking like a complete fool. For a moment she was happy again and forgot where she was, then she could hear Tetra yelling, "Aunt Impa!" as the silver-haired woman stepped outside. She greeted Tetra with a big hug and then turned her attention to the two teenagers lying on the ground. Sheik got up swiftly and dusted off his t-shirt, which read **'**_I'm Out of Bed and Dressed, What More do you Want!_', and his old, ripped jeans. Zelda started to get up but was immediately shoved back down by her annoying brother.

"_Why out of all people, does Sheik have to be my brother?"_ Zelda thought to herself. She waited for Sheik to move a feet further away and finally pulled herself off the ground. She dusted off her shirt and realized her jeans now had a tear in the right knee, she picked at the hole in her knee before being squeezed between Aunt Impa and Sheik in a massive bear hug.

"Can't …. Breathe…" Zelda chocked out in her usual sarcastic demeanor, they finally released her, realizing that she was indeed turning blue. She gasped for air, acting melo-dramatic and earning a chuckle from Sheik. She then bowed to her 'audience' and returned to car to retrieve her headphones. They all walked into the house, which seemed smaller than Zelda remembered it, Aunt Impa then escorted them to their rooms. When Aunt Impa opened the door, it wasn't what Zelda was expecting.

Zelda's mouth fell open in shock as she looked around the bedroom. There were 2 twin sized beds in there, side by side, a white dresser and a nightstand separating the beds. Zelda knew she would have to room with Sheik, but she didn't think that they would be so …close. After the tour of the house, Sheik went to go get their luggage and Zelda changed into an oversized AC/DC shirt, and went outside to explore before it got too dark. She wandered aimlessly around the property when she heard noise coming from the barn next door. She learned a few tricks from her friends at her old school, and so she put them to good use, she quickly climbed a nearby tree that cascaded over the neighbors barn, and shielded herself in the branches. She saw a little girl with green hair who couldn't have been older than Tetra. She wore a black headband in her hair and wore a tomboyish dress that matched her hair, along with a pair of white leggings. With her stood a boy whose size resembled Sheik. He had dirty blonde hair that fell into his cobalt blue eyes, he had on a green, form fitting t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. Zelda couldn't help but stare at him in awe, "_He is cute_!" Zelda thought to herself while biting her lip, but quickly smacked those thoughts away. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend, the last one she had was a total prick, she told herself that she would never, ever fall for a boy like that again. She watched them, trying to figure out what they were up to. Apparently, the little girl was accusing the boy of cheating at hide and seek, and was quite loud.

She moved to climb out of the tree, satisfied with her findings, hoping she wouldn't be caught, but that didn't work out to well, she slipped and fell and broke a branch, causing the blonde boy to whip his head around. Zelda silently prayed to herself that he wasn't going to be curious and come looking, but no, she jinxed herself. He started walking over as Zelda tried to figure out how she was going to get herself out of this one, she climbed up the tree a little bit more and found her escape route. She steadied herself and climbed onto a thick branch, she sucked in her breath, and started running in a mad dash and launched herself onto the roof of the barn. She could hear the boy yelling after her as she raced across the roof but choose to ignore it. When she got to the edge, she turned around and looked at the boy, who stood there with a baffled look and she smirked at him. She backed up a bit and launched herself off the roof, she landed on a patch of grass, leaving grass stains on her already ripped jeans. She hopped the fence that separated the two properties and took off running across the field, only when she got about halfway across the field, did she dare look back. The boy was just standing there dazed while the girl went running into the house, yelling for someone. Zelda just snickered to herself, and continued running. Sure it wasn't her must graceful escape, but the adrenaline she felt was enough to make up for ruining her jeans worse than they already were. She ran back to the house, completely out of breath, only to find a not-so-happy aunt. Apparently she had missed the dinner bell.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sheik, who was sitting at the table, asked, almost a little too curious,

"Nowhere" Zelda replied, as she sat at the table and began eating in a not-so-royal princess- like manner,

Impa sat there looking at Zelda in a way that made her shiver, she loved her aunt to pieces but sometimes she was downright scary, her father always said that she had gotten her attitude from Aunt Impa She didn't believe him at first, but when she got older, she totally saw it.

Sheik then whispered in Zelda's ear, "Why don't you tell her how you were spying on the neighbors?", he then smirked at her. Zelda started choking on food at this point, how had he found out? Was he spying on her? She gave a death glare and he threw his hands up in defeat. Zelda got up from the table and stormed off to the bedroom, she just started sulking and went to put her headphones on when she heard a knock at the front door. She snuck out her bedroom and began eavesdropping on Aunt Impa's conversation with whoever was at the door.

"_We wanted to know if you had any idea who was spying on my children earlier this evening?" _

Zelda ran back to her room and slammed the door, causing Sheik to jump.

"Hide me!" Zelda yelled at Sheik, running to her brother for protection, who conveniently ignored his sister's desperate pleas for help. Next thing she knew, she heard the famous, pissed off voice that was Impa's,

"Zelda Harkinian, get your ass down here this instant!" Zelda cringed at the sound of her voice. She did not seem pleased.

Zelda slowly made her way downstairs with a cheesy smile on her face, acting all innocent. She came over to Impa, acting the way she did with her dad when she got in trouble. Apparently it did not work on Aunt Impa.

"Zelda, were you messing with the neighbors?!" she scolded, Zelda looked at her puzzled and replied, "No, Aunt Impa, I have no idea what you are talking about?" she gave Impa a subtle smile, but it wasn't enough to convince Impa.

Next thing Zelda knew, someone came up beside the man, and spoke an all too familiar voice, "That's her", she looked up and saw the blonde haired boy standing over her. She smiled cheekily, and tried to sneak off, but suddenly there was a strong grip on her wrist holding her back, a very pissed off Aunt Impa.

"_Oh shit!"_

And there is Chapter 2, I hope you like it!

Please review, and I don't care if they are good or bad, I could use a little bit of criticism.

Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I will be introducing Midna in this chapter, so YEAH! Oh, and I am so NOT sorry for that cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Legend of Zelda. There, happy now, I said it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>That couldn't have gone any worse." <em>Zelda thought to herself as she readied herself for bed. She threw on an oversized black t-shirt in which she had stolen from Sheik, which read 'I'm a Chick Magnet', and a pair of purple-plaid pajama pants. She studied her appearance in the mirror as she brushed out the knots in her tangled mane of hair. She still had on her black eyeliner, but it had mostly faded over the course of tonight's events, and she had bags under her eyes brought on from exhaustion. Apparently, being lectured by Impa does that to a person. Zelda drug herself out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed and buried her head in her pillow, recalling this evening's events.

'_She had never seen Impa so pissed, and that was saying something! The boy just stood next to the man, whom, Zelda assumed was his father. He seemed almost embarrassed that his father had made such a big deal out of that evening's previous events, and Zelda couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit shy. Impa forced Zelda to apologize to the neighbors and turned the whole thing into a big ordeal. The man wasn't even really angry, he turned the whole thing into some big joke! But no, Impa wasn't going to let this go easy. After they left, Zelda received a freaking two hour lecture from her over-bearing aunt, and was sent up to her room. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it! Zelda complied instead of fighting it, considering it was midnight and she had school in the morning.' She loved her aunt, but the she was acting like Zelda's was going to get her sent to juvie! Zelda was almost sent there a few times in her years, sometimes having the mayor as your father had its perks._

It wasn't the worst she had done before, but apparently Impa thought it was the end of the world. Zelda looked around the room and saw that Sheik was snoring rather loudly beside her.

"_He couldn't be closer, now, could he?" _Zelda thought to herself, rolling over. She tried to stretch out the best she could, which was kind of hard to do on this rickety bag of springs that was supposedly a mattress. She looked up at the ceiling, sighing to herself.

"_School, I am officially journeying into depths of hell tomorrow." _Zelda thought to herself, before drifting off to sleep, her dreams being plagued by images of the blonde boy next door.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunshine poured in the windows and blanketed her indigo blankets in light. She squinted slowly and looked around drowsily; Sheik was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of her bed, staring at her with a mischievous grin. Zelda cocked her head to the side in confusion, giving him a curious look, as he ascended from the bed and stood above her.

"You know, you may want to get up and get ready for school." He said before leaving the room.

Zelda looked over at her clock, it read 7:30; she needed to be there before 8. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, peeling off her pajamas and hoping in the shower. Around five minutes later, she hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself, and began blowing out her hair. She straightened out her hair and put in a couple fuchsia streaks into her blond tresses, she quickly applied her eyeliner, and ran out to the bedroom. She ran over to the dresser and threw on a form-fitting black tee with a pair of dark capris. She threw on her purple checkered Vans and a purple hoodie to match the shoes. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and slid her scarlet headphones around her neck, inserting the mp3 player into the right pocket of the hoodie. She looked at the clock, which read 7:45, and ran downstairs, she looked around and realized that Impa had already left for work. She grabbed a brown paper-bag off the counter that had initials marked on the front, and ran out the door. She saw Sheik leaning up against the side of the house waiting for her, and she could tell that he had grown quite impatient.

"Why does it always take girls so long to get ready?" Sheik scoffed as he started to make his way down the driveway to the street below,

"You do you ask such silly question when you do the same thing" Zelda shot back as she strutted past Sheik, making Sheik give her the death glare. Sheik was quite pissed, he had purposely not wakened up Zelda, but her little delay caused them to miss the bus, so now they had to walk a 15-minute trek to school. He didn't mind being tardy, he was just lazy and didn't want to walk. So they started their walk to school, silently. Zelda may have been acting all high-strung, but it was really a ploy to hide her grief. This is where her mother and Aunt Impa grew up, her mother left when she married Zelda's father, but Impa never left. It made Zelda sad being here, it reminded her of her mother. Her mother was her best friend and now she was gone. Zelda stopped herself to keep from crying, and made her way to school without a single word.

* * *

><p>Zelda and Sheik ran down the long hallways, trying to figure out where their first class was. Sheik peered at the schedules; they both had the same first class, English. They turned the corner near the gym and skidded to a halt. They opened the door slowly and stumbled into the door of their first class. The teacher looked up from playing around on his computer, his glasses on the edge of his nose, and straightened out his posture before addressing the two tardy students in the doorway.<p>

"You two are late on your first day." He said in a sharp tone. Zelda looked at him with a playful smile and just shrugged her shoulders. Sheik started to snicker under his breath at the name of the surly teacher. Zelda looked at his desk and read the nameplate, _Professor Groose,_ was his name. Zelda began to snicker herself after reading this. The teacher, however, was not amused.

He directed them to their seats, Sheik was seated next to a girl with dirty blonde hair whom he immediately began to flirt with her. Zelda rolled her eyes, as she sat down at her desk, she leaned back in the chair and began to take in her surroundings. To her right was some stuck-up, red head girl. Zelda could already tell that this girl was a bitch, and avoided making contact with her. She gasped, a little louder then she had intended, when she looked to her left. Sitting there was the blond boy who lived next door! He picked his head up at the noise and looked over towards her, giving her a shy smile before looking back down at his book.

She was absolutely memorized, eyeing him up and down. He had a slightly toned body, but by his demeanor and posture, she could tell he was a bookworm. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes and the most gorgeous cobalt eyes. He had on a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up which was tucked neatly into his blue jeans, and a pair of workman boots. She was in a trance, and she didn't know why. She had had a few boyfriends in her past, but this boy made her feel different, made her feel warm inside.

She had been so lost in her own world that she didn't notice the teacher calling her. She was snapped back into reality and whipped her head around to see a fuming teacher. She plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"You still haven't introduced yourself to the class." He said, trying to maintain his patience. Zelda and Sheik both stood up and exchanged glances, and spoke up.

"I'm Batman" Sheik answered playfully,

"And I'm Robin" answered while cocking her head to the side. The whole classroom erupted into laughter as the twins bowed to their classmates. Zelda looked up at her teacher between laughs and saw that he was pissed. She nudged Sheik, and they both returned to their seats.

When class was finally over, Zelda and Sheik left the classroom and piled into the crowded hallways of the school. They looked over their schedules, Zelda had P.E next, and Sheik had Math. They parted ways and Zelda found herself at the gym that was filled with girls, she looked around before taking her seat with the other students on the mat. She had to introduce herself again, but since 'Batman' wasn't here, she decided to be honest.

"My name is Zelda Harkinian and I am the daughter of the mayor of Castle Town." She said as the classroom began 'oohing' and 'awing' in sarcasm. Ignoring them, she sat back down, bored as hell.

She was staring at the clock as if it would make time go faster, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her swiftly and saw the snobby red head from English, and groaned slightly as the girl began to speak.

"I have heard about you Harkinian, you've got a real reputation. My name is Malon Lonlo and you are welcome to hang out with us but you will need to get rid of that ragid brother of yours." She said with a smirk upon her face. Zelda looked at her with disgust.

"Thanks but no thanks; I have better things to do then hang out with someone who steps on peoples' backs like they're cockroaches when she looks like one herself." Zelda shot back, the crowd gasping.

Malon glared at her in shock, she tried to come up with something to say but class had started. They had to the basics, like making sure you knew how to do a push-up and sit ups and other boring crap. Finally, class was out. Zelda made her way out of the classroom when someone ran up beside her. She turned her head expecting Malon but instead saw a pale girl with bright Sunkist hair. She wore a grey tee that had a skull emblem with a white vest open over that, she had on black skinny jeans and a pair of black Nikes.

"Not many people have stood up to Malon like that." The girl said impressed. Zelda just smiled to herself, she didn't it was _that _big of a deal.

Zelda liked this girl. She wasn't giving vibes like Malon, but more like herself. She stuck her hand out; "Zelda" was all she said. The girl took her hand and shook it vigorously. "Midna" She looked Zelda over before saying,

"Come sit with me and my friends at lunch, you have definitely have earned it."

Zelda pondered at this question, "Only if my brother can come."

"He can come if he's like you" Midna responded, Zelda just nodded her head and left her new friend and ventured towards her locker. When she got there, Sheik was leaning against her locker. When she made it to the lockers, Sheik was reading something. Zelda did a double take, he was reading?! She put on his forehead, causing him to jump.

"Nope, not a fever." She said, Sheik chuckling to himself at his sisters remark.

"What class do you have next? He asked curiously,

Zelda pulled out her schedule; Science. Sheik took a look at his and smiled.

"Looks like it's time for Batman and Robin to make a return" He said with a sly smile upon his face, leading the way to Science class.

* * *

><p>Zelda and Sheik entered Science class, and made their introductions,<p>

"Bonnie" Zelda started,

"And Clyde" Sheik finished. They started to find seats when Zelda heard _her _name being called, not Bonnie's. She looked over and saw Midna waving at her; she grinned and made her way in Midna's direction, dragging Sheik behind her by his long blond hair.

Sheik wanted no part in meeting Zelda's new friend, until he caught a glimpse of her. She was beautiful. Scratch that, gorgeous.

"I'm Sheik" holding a hand out to her, she giggled, taking it. "What happed to Clyde?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He just laughed and found himself a seat next to a brunette boy. He looked at him, he seemed almost familiar. He tapped his shoulder and as the boy turned around, Sheik sat there in shock. It was Pipit, the kid he used to hang out with when he would visit Aunt Impa when he was younger with his mother. Pipit recognized him immediately and got up and gave him a bro-hug.

"It has been a while, where you been." Pipit asked curiously while waiting for class to start,

"My mom died, so we stayed cooped up in Castle Town" Sheik said sadly,

Before Pipit could respond, the teacher came in. She wore neon colors and had blue streaks in her hair. She introduced herself as the new substitute, Ms. Fi. She announced that they would be having partners. Luckily for them they were able to choose their own this term, but they wouldn't get so lucky next term. Zelda of course choose Midna, and Sheik chose Pipit. They got started; everything went pretty well except for the minor explosions from time to time, caused by none other than Zelda and Midna. They said they were accidents, but Sheik knew otherwise.

After Science, the lunch bell rang. Midna led the mischievous twins to the table with her friends. As they approached, a hefty guy yelled out, "It's Batman and Robin!" Midna introduced them to the bunch, there was Pipit, the guy that had yelled out was named Groose, there was a ebony haired boy named Dark. Midna then said the boy past Groose was named Link. Zelda scanned the table until her eyes came across a familiar blond boy. After a while, Zelda left for the bathroom. On her way there, she ran into Malon and her gang.

"Look, its Little Orphan Annie." Malon smirked,

"I'm not an orphan" Zelda responded hastily, trying to walk away but found her path blocked. Malon was going to make Zelda break even if it killed her. She kept throwing comments at her; finally Zelda shoved her way past and continued walking down the hall until Malon threw an insult that made Zelda stop dead in her tracks;

"I bet your slut mother killed herself because she realized what kind of monsters she was raising."

She had crossed a line, what Malon didn't know, what nobody had ever known, was that her mother had actually killed herself. Zelda had all kinds of pent-up rage ever since, and finally she let it go.

The last thing Zelda remembered was swinging at Malon.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 3 everyone! I know, another cliffhanger, I am terrible. Please review! Until Next Time<strong>!


	4. AN

Hey everyone, its me. I know I screwed up in my last chapter a few times. But I wanted to let you know that the reason for most of these errors is because my software needs to be updated. It occasionally deletes text from my writing, making my original perfected writings sound screwy. I would also like to address my own mistake in the story, as you all may have noticed the name of the teacher in English class is named Groose and so is Midna's friend. What happened is that I have been writing this story for days and hadn't realized this error occurred. My trusted editor (A.K.A My sister) Did not catch this error either. So I am just gonna make the teacher Groose's (Midna's friend) dad. I am also sorry for the final part of the last chapter lacking so much detail, I was suffering from a major writer's block, so I wrote it as if Zelda was looking back on a memory and only paying attention to small amounts of detail. I AM not sorry for the cliffhanger, if you want to know what happens, tune in next week. Please review!

-RebelRocker14


End file.
